SURPRISE!
by divcon
Summary: SG1 are acting strange. Can Jack figure out whats going on before it's too late.This story takes place at the end of season 8.


SURPRISE!

Walking into Daniel's office, Jack looked around. As usual, there was stuff everywhere. How Daniel could find anything was beyond him. The only thing not in his office was Daniel. What was going on? Daniel had just called and asked him to come down. Walking over to the desk so he could leave him a note, Jack's eyes were drawn to a picture. It was one of Daniel. Picking it up, he turned it over. Something was written on the back.  
'Had to see Teal'c. Meet me in the armory.'

Jack shrugged and looked at his watch. He had an hour until his next meeting. He decided to go find Daniel. Making his way towards the armory, he was stopped by everyone he walked past. They all wanted to congratulate him. Assuming that they were congratulating him on his promotion, he thanked them and walked on. He didn't notice that everyone who had congratulated him then veered off and headed for the gate room.

When he reached the armory he saw another picture stuck on the door. This one was of Daniel and Teal'c. Pulling the photo off the door, he turned it over and read the message.  
'Couldn't wait, had to go to the gate room. Meet us there.'

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. He wondered what Daniel was up to. They only way he was going to find out was to play his game. Jack made his way back to the gate room.

As he reached the corner next to the gate room he saw General Hammond standing there talking to Landry. Wow, all three of them, the past, present and future commanders of the SGC, here at the same time. Looking at his watch and then at Hammond he asked.

"Did I get the time wrong? I thought our meeting wasn't for another hour sir."

"No Jack, I decided to come early and look around the old place one last time. Once I hand things over to you and retire I won't be able to come back again."

"Ah, OK. Hank, have you seen Daniel and Teal'c?"

"I saw them go into the gate room about 10 minutes ago. Come on, we'll go with you."

With that they all turned and walked towards the gate room.

When they reached the security door Jack saw yet another photo. Sighing, he ripped it off the door and turned it over. This time the message was written in Carter's handwriting.  
'Daniel and Teal'c will be with you in 10 minutes, please wait here for them. All will then be revealed.'

Hearing a chuckle he looked at Hammond and Landry and saw that they were smiling. For crying out loud, what was going on? He really hoped that they hadn't organized a surprise going away party. The only good thing about a party was the cake and that came at the end.

Ten minutes later, with his anger reaching boiling point, Jack was about to walk away when he heard Daniel and Teal'c. Looking over his shoulder, preparing to tear stripes off them, he stopped cold. President Hayes was with them. OK, this day was getting stranger by the minute.

"Jack, how are you?"

"Very well thank you Mr. President and yourself?"

"Fine Jack. Got a good day for it."

"For what sir?'

Smiling, President Hayes stared talking to Hammond and Landry. Jacked demanded to know what was going on. Daniel looked at his watch and then nodded at Landry. Landry took out his security card and swiped it. The door behind Jack slid open.

Jack turned and started to enter the gate room but before he'd even taken at step he froze. Standing at the end of the ramp was Sam. She was wearing a wedding dress! What was going on? As he stared at her, Sam stepped down and walked towards him. When she stood in front of him, she looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Hello Jack."

Jack tried to speak but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work. He felt Daniel nudge him in the back.

"Uh, hello Carter. What's going on?"

"It's a wedding Jack."

"I can see that Sam. The question is, who's?"

"Well, mine and…..yours. That is if you… Jack, will you marry me?"

"Ah Carter." Looking at Hammond and the President, "Maybe this isn't the right time or place."

"It's alright Jack. Col Carter came to me and I approached the President."

"When George phoned and spoke to me I approved it."

Seeing Jack's expression, he smiled. "Considering what you've done for the planet, I decided to make an exception to the regulations."

He turned back to Sam and took her hands in his. He gave her a cocky grin before answering her question. Finally deciding to answer he said,

"The answer is……… Yasureabetcha."

Suddenly everyone cheered. Jack realized that everyone from the SGC was here. Either in the gate room itself or at the observation window in the briefing room.

"Although I'm not really dressed for a wedding." He said looking down at his clothes.

"Not a problem Jack. Teal'c and I went to your place this morning and got your dress blues. They're in my locker."

"OK, let's go then." Kissing Sam he whispered "I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later he was standing at the top of the ramp next to the base chaplain. Daniel and Teal'c were standing to his left. He couldn't have any better or truer friends standing up here with hem. Just then the music started. Turning his head, he saw Cassie enter the gate room. Jack had to blink. When had Cassie become such a beautiful woman? Before he could think about it any further the bridal march started. He looked past Cassie to stare at Sam. His Sam. He still couldn't believe she'd arranged all this without him knowing. For crying out loud, he was supposed to be in charge around here. How was all the done without his authorization.

George walked Sam up the ramp towards him and he forgot everything except how beautiful she was. Her blue eyes were twinkling. Handing her flowers to Cassie, she took Jack's hand and they faced the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jack and Sam….."

Twenty minutes later Jack lifted her veil and gave her a kiss to the sounds of cheering and clapping. Walking back down the ramp, Jack realized that he was glad that Sam had taken the initiative because he probably wouldn't have and he would have lost the most important thing in his life.

Now, life was perfect. He'd never been happier. 


End file.
